The Fall of Darkness
by Miss Bookworm303
Summary: After twenty years of the events of the movie, the Guardians are meeting for the reveal of a new guardian now that Pitch- or at least they think it's Pitch- returned. Now with a new guardian, they have to prepare even if this time it will be difficult to do anything around there. Rated T for further action and language. I do not own RotG! Just OCs! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: A New Guardian

**Hello! This is my new story. Please pretty please leave a review when you are done. Do a favor. :) I do not own anything! Just OCs. Please try to enjoy and please leave a review!**

I sit in my giant tree, my sanctuary, my home. I control everything from here. Storms, mountains, trees, rivers, rain, many things. Inside my tree is where everything takes place and I need a break. I sigh looking at the river I've been controlling for hours. Something's wrong, but I don't know what exactly. I go out my tree taking a view at the savanna and the elephants and giraffes walking in the distance. It's so beautiful and I never get tired of it. All of a sudden, a cold wind passes by, not at all normal. It was too cold for a hot savanna and it was too cold for that troublemaker Jack to be doing it. I can't ignore it because cold freaks me out. I spot a shadowy figure between two trees far away, obviously not a animal. It walks, it is tall and thin, and suddenly disappears. Then I hear the faintest voice.

"Nature...Nature..."

It knows my name. "Who's there?" I demand,"Come out, is that y-you Jack?"

I'll never forget that prank he pulled on me years ago. If this is payback...

The wind has me shattering now. I'm getting mad, this is a cruel joke. Especially to Mother Nature. No one messes with me.

"Oh no, Nature. It's not Jack, it's me."

My head looks left and right. No one. Then it happens. I feel a hand, a hand grabbing me by the throat. It is cold and freezing.

"Nothing will ever be what it was before."

I gasp as the invisible cold hand tightens its grasp, afraid of what it would do next.

********Page Break*******

At the North Pole, the Guardians are all united for a meeting North called and once again, Jack is late.

"Late again, mate." Bunnymund tells Jack as he enters the room without a care in the world.

"Aren't you grumpy today, kangaroo." Jack jokes sitting down.

"Come on, guys. Don't start fighting..." Tooth tells them.

North nods,"She's right. We have an important matter in our hands."

"Yay!" Jack cheers.

Bunnymund smiles,"Are you Jack Frost or Miss Sunshine now?"

Jack shots him a dark glare.

"Guys." Tooth says.

"Manny sent me a message this morning... Something is terribly wrong. Darkness has been spotted by many people. The Leprechaun, Father Time-" North begins.

"Darkness? Like... Pitch?" Jack asks.

"Exactly what I mean." North said,"And I think it's going throughout all the continents, strangely getting big-"

"Holy frost." Jack gasps.

Bunnymund laughs,"Is that the way you express yourself? That's pathetic."

"No, seriously." Jack said not scolding him right now."There's a thingy coming from the ground."

"A thingy coming- Blimey! MiM is choosing a new guardian!" Bunnymund said.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh,"Blimey?"

"Guys!" Tooth said and turns to North,"So soon a guardian? It has been twenty years since Jack became one."

North looks at the moon shinning its moonlight,"Well, Manny knows what he is doing."

All of them go near the stone and Sandy begins to pop signs of who it could be with dreamsand on top if his head.

"This is how it's chosen? And twenty years ago, I came up here?" Jack asks.

"Yep. Worst day of my immortal life." Bunnymund jokes and Jack throws a snowball at him.

"No fights." North boomed and looked at the guardian stone,"I think we need a guardian so fast because of the darkness...I feel it in my belly."

Jack and Bunnymund sniggered and Tooth smiled.

As the image became more clearly Bunnymund began muttering,"No Groundhog, no Groundhog..."

"Please Groundhog, please Groundhog..." Jack began pleading silently.

All of a sudden Tooth screamed,"YES!"

Everyone looked surprised at her as she covered her mouth.

"Sorry. It's- I'm the only girl here... It's about time we get another fe- Oh, Who am I kidding? Yes! A girl! I'm not the only one, woohoo!" Tooth cried.

Everyone looked at the stone, seeing a girl in a flowing dress wearing a roots, leaves, and flowers crown with flowers all around her hair and dress. Even if she was only blue in the image, everyone knew she was a person filled with colors. Her hair green as the grass and trees, her skin brown as soil where everything grows on and her dress blue as the oceans and body of waters.

"Well, well, well. It's Nature! Mother Nature!" Bunnymund said.

Sandman clapped.

"A girl!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Yes, a girl." North said as the image disappeared.

"Great. Now I have two people who hate me as guardians." Jack smiled.

"I'm one of those two people right?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack laughed and Tooth seemed confused,"Why? What's wrong with Nature?"

"Well. A few years ago, during summer, I pulled a trick doing snow during it." Jack smiled remembering,"She was so mad."

"What did she do?" Bunnymund asked.

"Well. She sent me a really smoking hot heat wave that almost killed me." Jack said.

Bunnymund started to laugh and Tooth shook her head,"Nature has a rule, Jack. Don't mess with Mother Nature."

"I learned my lesson." Jack said,"Even if we never introduced ourselves or seen each other."

Bunnymund stopped laughing catching a breath,"I wish I had the power to do that!"

"So..." Jack said looking at North,"Can I be the one to put her in a sack and bring her here?"

North laughed,"Oh Jack! That was only for you. Nature's a lady. Did you think I did that to Tooth and Bunnymund?"

"Then how are you going to get her?" Jack asked.

"The simple 'Hey, come with me to the North Pole, the Guardians need to tell you soemthing' bit." Tooth said.

"Bo-ring." Jack said.

"Then why don't you try it? See how boring it is." Bunnymund asked.

"You're on." Jack said flying through the window and then coming back again,"Where does she live?"

********Page Break*******

"You are warned. If you try to defeat me you are dead, Nature."

The grip grows tighter and suddenly let's go and then I'm at the ground coughing, gasping for air. I only have one suggestion on who it could be.

"Nature?"

I look up, not wanting another grasp, but it wasn't the same person. It was a boy, my age, a bit older, with snow white hair and blue eyes- wait.

"J-j-jack?" I shiver.

His happy troublemaking face goes away and he lands on the ground,"What's wrong? Why are you at the ground?"

I tremble as I remember again the grasp leaving me with no air, I hug myself.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

My suggestion is right. It can't be another person. The voice is the same, the coldness is the same. Of what he is now, I do not know, but it is him.

"Nature?"

I look up at his blue eyes and blurt out,"Pitch is back, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict

**Oh! You clicked the next button! Yay! That means you want mooooore. XD Well, there is more! A bit longer and more drama/ fighting. Nature is a very feisty girl. :D Rated T for cursing you'll see while you read. Thanks for the first review! :) Read and enjoy! Please leave a review. The rectanglely button at the bottom of the chapter. Yes, the one that has the word 'review'. XD Enjoy! I do not own RotG only OCs!**

Chapter 2

His eyes move around like noticing the surroundings for the first time since he got here,"So it's true."

"What's true?" I say a bit less shaky now. It's still cold here because of Jack, but it's cold I can handle.

He looks down at me noticing I'm still at the ground and points his staff to me. I hesitate before I do anything, but I still grasp it and he pulls me up. I release it as I'm up in my feet and he places his arm on it."The whole Pitch is back thing."

"So... you agree with me?" I say trying not to laugh.

"Um yeah. The guardians and me had a meeting a couple of minutes ago." he says.

"The guardians and I. Not the guardians and me." I correct.

He frowns,"Im not here for grammar lessons, Nature."

I laugh,"Then why? Payback for the heat wave?"

He looks at me with a disturbed frown,"That was really mean."

"Aww, did I hurt the little winter spirit's feelings?" I joke flying up to my tree, Jack following behind.

"No you did not and I'm not little, I'm older than you." he says.

I go inside the trunk quickly to get my staff and go outside again,"I died at fifteen, but I'm still older than you."

"How?- you got a staff too?!" he asks surprised.

"Um... yeah. And yes, I'm 423 years old and you?" I smirk.

"Three hundred twe- well, it doesn't matter!" he frowns.

I laugh and look at him,"Why did you came here?"

"Oh yeah. Um, the guardians want to speak with you. At the North Pole." he smiles like it wasn't anything so serious or important, but to be truthful: I was shocked and frightened. Why do the guardians need me?

******Page Break******

"Nature! Welcome to the North Pole!" North greeted as I went out of the portal. As I step out to the room, his attention goes to Jack very fast,"My globe. Where is it?"

"Relax! I have it right here!" Jack says giving him the globe that transported us to here,"I told you I would give it back."

"Sorry, Jack. Bunny here kept saying things about you and got me worried about my globe." North admits.

I hear Bunnymund snigger from across the room. I look across the room and I see Tooth talking to her little fairies which I never knew their names and Bunnymund snacking on a carrot. Weren't they five guardians? But before I could ask I see a small cute gold man poking one of my flowers attached to my dress. He looks up shyly and I can easily know that was Sandman. I smile at him and he smiles back a image of a flower appearing on top of his head.

"I'm Nature, you must Sandman." I say.

From across the room, Tooth stops talking and looks my way, her pink eyes shining bright,"Nature? The girl is here?"

Before I knew it, Tooth is in front of me gazing into my eyes,"Hi Nature. Can I see your girl teeth?"

"What?" I ask. Why does she include girl in every sentence she says?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jack says.

"Shut up, Jack. Pretty please?" Tooth grinned widely.

"Hey Tooth leave the new girl some space." Bunnymund says coming over finishing his carrot.

Tooth flies back, but not much for personal space, she was awfully close and weirdly excited.

"So..." I say trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Nature. Today we received special news from Manny." North said.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Man in Moon, MiM, get it?"

I nod.

"Well, Manny told us something that will happen soon. Actually in a few minutes." North says looking at the door. I look over there and see a tiny elf waving and winking. Huh. "Man in Moon wants you to be one of us. A guardian."

"What? No. No, no, no, no. No! I'm- no!" I begin shaking my head. I can't be a guardian, I just can't.

"What? Why?" Tooth asks confused. I look around everyone is shocked and Jack too.

I begin to nervously laugh,"Oh my roots. Were you expecting me to say... yes? Oh my... really?"

"Um yeah. That's the point of visiting you." Jack says resting his elbow on his staff.

I grab ahold of my staff,"Well if that's the reason, I'm sorry of wasting time, but no."

"Why?" North said almost scaring me,"There has to be a reason. We... I arranged the music already."

"Well... I'm not a good candidate for a guardian. I mean you don't hear 'Oh I can't wait for Mother Nature to grow some trees here and to control this flood'. You don't hear that from kids. I'm not like you guys besides I'm busy all the time." I stammer.

"But at first I didn't have any believers, do you have them?" Jack asks.

"Yes, I have them, but it doesn't count, you're the Guardian of Fun, Joy, Children. Things kids like. I'm just a being that maintains nature in the world." I tell them,"Im not fit to be a guardian. Kids don't like me like they like you guys. I'm not going to be a guardian, that's my choice. MiM did a mistake." I answer back.

"But, Nature." Tooth begins flying to me grabbing my hand,"We can help you get that special feeling from kids. Please. I, at least, promise to help you with that."

"Besides MiM also picked you to help us fight the new darkness." North said.

I immediately look at Jack who is already looking at me when North said that.

"Hey, um, North. Nature saw or felt something...earlier." Jack says slowly.

"Huh. What?" North asks.

I tuck a strand of my green hair behind my ear,"There was a cold strong wind before Jack came. But not cold as Jack and winter, cold like death or something like that. Then I saw a dark figure walking around and it disappeared then I felt a hand grasping my neck... I couldn't breathe. It told me things like I can't stop what's coming and if I try I'm done. The voice sounded a lot like Pitch... I'm pretty sure it was Pitch I think he is back for sure now."

The room gets quiet after I finish. I look at every single one of them, but no one talks.

"Then MiM is right. The darkness is him, but how is he back I'm not sure." North says.

Tooth looks at me and I look at her,"You guys knew about it?"

"There was darkness and similar things happening to other immortals around the world, too." she explains.

North looks at the giant globe in the room with millions of yellow spots which I know it's the children.

"What's the plan?" Bunnymund asks.

"There is no plan now. The darkness just appears. The latest one was Nature. It's Africa where you live right Nature?" North asks me and I nod."Since then there wasn't any darkness spotted. It mysteriously disappears."

"Talk about an invisible enemy." Jack scoffs.

"That's what we are fighting now, Jack." North days and turns to me,"And we want your help. There is a reason why MiM chose you, Nature. If you want we can help you like Tooth said. Become a guardian."

Tooth smiles at me,"Come on. I don't want to be the only girl for another four million years." I laugh at her comment.

"Yeah. You'll have a blast." Jack smiles.

"Hmm. No more snow during summer?" I ask him.

"Well..." Jack begins.

"Jack." North glares at him.

I laugh,"It doesn't matter, North. I always have summer with me. And all the season though. I bring winter, Jack is just the one that maintains it going with snow and ridiculous snow fights."

All of a sudden, a snowball hits the side of my face and I hear Jack chuckle.

"So they are ridiculous you say?" he asks.

I get mad and a thick vine comes out of the floor tying up Jack from feet to mouth.

Bunnymund and Tooth begin laughing and Jack's face turns red, I can tell he is mad. North glares at me like a father who is mad at his son. I smile innocently and Bunnymund just laughs louder.

"Got yourself in a tangle, eh mate?" Bunnymund asks Jack, still laughing.

Jack lets himself out by turning the vine to ice and Bunnymund stops laughing. Jack nears me, his face serious. He grips his staff and gives me a smirk,"I'll show you how ridiculous frozen Natures look."

"Hey! Hey!" North booms stopping Jack with his large hand,"No fighting in my home."

I frown at Jack ignoring North,"Then I'll show you how melted Jack Frost tastes like on s'mores."

"Nature!" Tooth says pulling me back.

"You'll look so nice as a ice sculpture back at my forest." Jack says pointing his staff to me.

His staff begins to glow and I grip mine. "Are you going to use your power on me?!" I ask.

"Yeah. Have a problem with that?" Jack asks.

"Jack!" North shouts.

"You piece of shit." I spat, my staff glowing too.

"Bitch." he says back ready to fire at me.

"No cursing either. That's it! Both on you on naughty list!" North grabs Jack's staff before anything happens and yells,"Bunnymund, staff!"

Bunnymund comes to me and yanks my staff away. I frown at Jack and he does the same thing.

"So... guardian, Nature?" Tooth grins nervously.

I don't answer. I wouldn't be a guardian with that bothering me.

"Please. We'll help you with the kids and we will keep Jack the furtherest away from you. Pleeeeaaaasseeeee." Tooth whines.

"Relax, Nature, I dislike him too. It's nothing after a few days." Bunnymund says,"Join us."

I hesitate,"Ugh, okay, fine."

"Yes! Music!" North says.

"No music, I'm not in the mood." I say staring at Jack who looks at me with his arms crossed.

"Okay, okay. We will skip to the official part." North says opening a book.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this." I grumble.

"You won't." Tooth reassures me. I smile at her, she's so nice.

"You totally will." Jack smirks.

I frown,"Bunnymund give me my staff. Give it. Now. Before I leave Jack BALD!"

Jack nears me and North pushes him back and Tooth pulls me back too.

"You're not touching my hair, Nature." Jack smirks.

"Silence, Jack! Or leave!" North tells Jack pushing him again.

Jack obtains his balance again,"Im going to stay. I'll cooperate."

Bunnymund whispers something to Sandman and Sandman nods and flies to Jack and sprinkles sand dust on him.

"Wha-" Jack begins but he slowly falls on the floor and begins to sleep.

"Okay... Ahem- Will you, Mother Nature, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be?" North asks.

I look at Jack sleeping and I giggle and look to Tooth who smiles and so does Sandman and Bunnymund,"I will."

"Hooray! New guardian!" Tooth says hugging me tightly.

"Group hug!" North says and all of them hug me leaving me with no air.

In the silence, we hear Jack snoring and we all laugh.

I then feel a cold wind that passes through my body and my head and I feel a headache,"Oh man."

The guardians release me and I place a hand on my forehead and slip to the floor.

Tooth bends down,"You okay, too tight?"

"No. It's the same coldness from before." I begin,"I-"

Before I can finish the room goes dark for a moment and light comes again. A small movement of the ground happens and a dark cloud comes around the giant globe in the room.

"Pitch. He is definitely back. Guardians get ready. Sandman wake up Jack. We aren't just dealing with Pitch. There are more." North says.

I look at Tooth but she seems confused too. Sandman seems to understand what North said and does what he says. More?

North waits until Jack is awake,"We are fighting old enemies. Five exactly plus Pitch."

Sandman nods and shivers, probably remembering those old enemies.

Tooth looks at me,"If you are wondering. I don't know who they are."

"I believe you." I say.

Jack stands up and looks at me for a second then quickly looks away and smiles,"Awesome. After twenty years of doing nothing..."

"Jack. This isn't going to be like twenty years ago... Sandman will understand." North said opening the door.

All the guardians follow behind and I follow too.

"Why?" Jack and I ask at the same time, but North doesn't answer. No one answers us.

**Just if you're wondering, I took the oath from the movie. So it's not mine either! I've decided I will update weekly and if I can't bi-weekly. :) Want more? Review! I'll continue with at least one review, but I would love more! :D. Please please please review with a frosted cherry on top. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Five

**You want more do you? XD Chapter # 3 is here! I continue making OCs in this story, five actually. Im probably boring you guys to death with this author's note... Read and enjoy! And pretty please leave a review!**

**Rated T for cursing and very very very mild action. :) In other words, no rated T action XD... For now. O.o :p**

I let North guide us to our destination- even if I don't know which is our destination. Does he know where they are at now? North takes a hallway and Bunnymund starts groaning,"Not the sleigh! I can go through my holes, where are we going anyways?"

"We are going to the sleigh, Bunny. We aren't sure about where he is exactly and The Quinque-" North begins.

"Quinque?" Tooth asks,"Them?! We are fighting against them?!"

"What's quinque?" I ask.

"Quinque is a word from Latin meaning Five." North says and turns to Tooth,"Yes."

Tooth looks like she is about to faint, but I don't know anything about them. I look at Jack and his face is as doubtful as mine.

North looks at Bunny and we all do. His face is unreadable. I don't know if he was mad, shocked, disappointed, somehow- happy, or sad- I think it's a mixture of all of them.

Bunny nods,"Okay." His voice sounded so hollow. What did The Quinque do? To the guardians?

Sandman flies to Bunny and places a small hand on Bunny's shoulder and he shrugs it off,"Im fine Sandman, okay?"

Sandman flies back, shocked at his sudden change of mood.

North starts to walk fast again and we reach the sleigh. It looked the same way as forty five years ago since I last saw it.

Jack flies on board and I follow with Tooth and Sandman. Bunnymund hops in last with North starting it. The way out was very unusually quiet even if Jack and I laughed and cheered at the hoops the sleigh went through, but when no one else joined we stopped.

"What a nice way to bring the latest guardians in a mood." Jack whispers to me."It's your first day."

I giggle and whisper back,"Do know who they are... The Quinque? The Five?"

Jack shakes his head."Donut."

"Did you just say donut?" I ask quietly.

Jack laughed,"Im hungry."

I start to laugh, but when I look to my side to the others and notice they have a serious face, I stop. Jack seems to stop too.

When we are flying on top of the forest, I feel Jack tense up all of a sudden beside me. Before I can ask what he felt, I feel the same wind as earlier.

"Wait. I feel-" Jack begins, but before he can finish, the sky goes black and the sleigh tumbles down into the forest.

*****Page Break*****

My eyes open, but all I see is a gray sky and a cold wind roaming through the tall pine trees covered with snow. I look around me and see I'm in the sleigh which crashed into a tree. The guardians weren't in the sleigh. As I begin to fly up, I feel my ankle hurting a lot. Great. I broke my ankle. I look at the driver's seat and see Jack sleeping on it.

"Jack. Jack. Jack!" I hiss shaking him.

His eyes flew open and looks up at me, but not exactly at me,"Oh damn it. The sky is gray. It wasn't a dream."

"Hurry up and wake up or I'm going to become your nightmare." I spat."What happened?"

He sits up rubbing his forehead,"I dunno. The sleigh went down, I hit my head and I don't remember anything."

"Well it seems we landed hard. I think I broke my ankle." I say flying up and look around,"Oh no. Where's my staff?"

"Oh shi- North took them away. We forgot to ask for them." Jack reminds.

I groan. How can I forget my staff?"Well, we got to find the others."

Jack nods,"I have to walk. The wind is not responding to me and my staff helps me too if it was here."

I nod,"Okay." I start to fly close to the ground,"You go over there and I go over here. See if we find one of the guardians."

"What if something happens?" Jack asks smirking.

"What would you do?" I ask.

"Scream?" he suggests.

"Then do that." I smile flying away. I fly through trees looking for fur, red, gold dust, or colorful wings, but I can't find anything. I fly more and see a person walking.

"Jack is that you? Bunny? North?" I ask to him, but the figure doesn't answer. It disappears. Oh great. I fly near it, but I can't find it, it completely disappeared. I'm about to fly some more when I hear a loud painful scream.

"Jack!" I cry, flying back quickly, but I crash into something big. I fall on the ground and look up seeing it wasn't a tree or Jack or anything I expected. It was a teenage boy about eighteen. He had black shaggy hair with strange white eyes that weren't creepy or horrifying, they were mysterious and enchanting. He wore dark clothes and had a small number on his neck which was seven. He had a strong body and was tall. I blink twice before I can realize he was real.

He smiles and offers his hand to me,"Nature, aren't you?"

I take it and stand up,"Um hi. As much as I want to stay, I need to get my friend who is in trouble." I hear Jack's scream again and I begin to fly.

The boy stops me and I get mad and look to his white eyes.

"Nope. You're not going to help him." he tells me with a smirk.

"What?! Let me go!" I shriek flying up, but I realize he flies when he blocks my way. I fly to different directions, but he flies there stopping me every time.

"What's with you, jerk?!" I scream, pushing him."My friend is screaming can't you hear?!"

I hear his scream once again and the yell of my voice and then a real painful cry. My eyes begin to water. I need to help him. I can't hear him being hurt for one more second.

"Yes, I can and if you move you'll be screaming even louder." he tells me grabbing my wrists. I scream in fury and kick him in the guts and start to fly towards Jack. The boy grabs me by my bruised ankle and I yelp at the pain.

"You just won't give up, Nature. What's wrong with Jack? Is he your boyfriend?" he says.

"He is my friend. Can't you understand that you worthless, emotionless idiot?!" I spat.

"Let her go. Let her come to Jack."

I freeze at the sound of the sudden voice. Pitch. The boy lets go and I zip through the trees and see Jack on the floor not too far away from the sleigh, trembling and weeping. I can see scratches and bruises on him already.

"Jack!" I cry falling beside him. I drag his head to my lap , ignoring the throbbing pain from my ankle, and brush his white hair out of his face,"Jack. Say something. What happened?"

His light blue eyes look at me and says,"Pitch."

I grab his hand,"Everything will be alright, okay?"

He nods and tries to sit up,"I know. But Nature, Pitch came here, haunted me with his nightmares, harmed me-"

"Hello Mother Nature."

Both of our heads turn up front where we see a tall and thin figure with gray skin and black hair which only can be known as The Bogeyman.

"Hello Pitch." I spat.

"How are you doing? My friends and I were talking to Tooth a few minutes before you two woke up and told us you were a guardian now, congrats Nature." he says.

"Tooth?" I ask,"What did-"

"Nothing, Nature. Just sent her to sleep, like we did with North, Bunnymund, and Sandman. And what I was doing with Jack, but you were too desperate to get to him, we felt pity for you." Pitch says.

I see at the corner of my eye, Jack looking at me and giving me a smirk. I nudge him to stop it.

"Who are 'we'?" I ask.

"I thought you never asked." Pitch says and I feel the cold wind again, Jack feels it too as he tenses up again.

A man with a deadly look on his face comes. He has a number three on his neck.

"This is Death." Pitch says.

A girl my age comes with red hair and tattoos all over her walks besides Pitch.

"She is Malice."

Another girl about Tooth's age with ash blonde hair appears with a black long dress.

"Hatred."

The same boy I saw earlier flies to us and smiles,"Hi Nature."

"His name is Chaos."

A young man flies besides Pitch. I look closer and see he is cleaning his teeth with a colorful feather. I gasp as I notice its Tooth's.

"And last but not least Crime. The remaining evil immortals in a group calling themselves The Quinque or The Five."

"We used to have more, but sadly they don't want to be in a group anymore... Or take over the world as we are going to accomplish." Death states.

"The Five." Jack whispers.

Pitch smiles,"Exactly. And you can't do anything guardians. I'm going to start killing the guardians, starting with Jack Frost and Mother Nature. How does that sound?"

"You'll have to kill me first, Pitch." a female voice says from behind me.

"Tooth." I smile looking at her. She is scratched a bit in her face, but not much as Jack. As soon as I look back I see Bunnymund hop on one foot. He probably broke a leg. Sandman flies behind him with a frown on his face.

"Hey there mates! Need help?" Bunnymund smiles.

"Bunny?" one of The Five asks and I realize it was Hatred.

Bunnymund frowns at her and then turns to me,"Your staff."

He gives me my staff and I use it to stand up and help Jack up the way he helped me back at my tree. He smiles remembering and grasps my staff, standing up himself.

"Where's North?" Jack whispers to Tooth.

Tooth is about to answer when Pitch claps,"Bravo! The guardians are together. Too bad you are one short. But it doesn't matter if you are a thousand, you'll still lose, isn't that right, Sandy? Very well. Five, destroy them."

Pitch stands back and each of the Five comes to each one of us.

"Nature! Take care of Jack!" Bunnymund shouts grabbing Crime who was going towards Jack and punches him,"Run!"

I grab Jack and fly through the trees. When I think I'm far away I reach the ground and let Jack rest on the soft snowy ground.

"Stay here, I got to help them." I tell Jack.

Before I leave, a figure lands besides Jack and says,"But if you leave Jack alone, I'll have to hurt him, so you have to fight me off first, for your little boyfriend."

I look at the figure and saw that it was Chaos,"Oh you again. And Jack isn't my boyfriend. He is Tooth's."

"What?! No! We don't like each other! I'm single!" Jack tells me.

"I don't care of your love status now, Jack." I grit."This guy wants to kill you and I have to do your dirty work."

Chaos laughs,"Men. They treat women like they are slaves. What a pity right?"

"Shut up." I say,"Leave him alone, will you? Jack is hurt can't you see."

Chaos smirks and throws a stick to my feet which makes me wince because of my ankle,"You too are hurt."

"Then lets take this up there if you can fly." I say flying up.

"Challenge accepted." Chaos jokes flying up too.

"Are you even evil or are you tagging along with Pitch just because you're bored?" I ask.

"Both." he smiles and throws a black shadow at me, but I quickly dodge it with my staff. I summon two trees and their branches slither up tying up Chaos in a tree-like cage.

Chaos shouts and the trees break into a thousand pieces. He smiles throwing shadows at me,"You know? I found you very interesting when Pitch was talking about the guardians earlier with us at his lair."

I dodge them,"What do you mean?"

He breaks a branch and throws it at me and I fly up and he misses,"Well, he was talking about weaknesses, you guys' powers, your mortal life."

"Mortal life." I whisper stopping for a second.

"When he talked about you, I felt like I knew you, Nature." he explains.

"What? I've never seen you in my life before." I hiss.

"No, what I mean is that I felt empathy for you, Nat."

"Don't start making cute nicknames for me, Chaos. How can you feel empathy? You just met me. You don't know anything about me."

"You are wrong, Nat. I know everything. Pitch told me everything. Who you were. Where you live. How you died. Your center. What is your center, Nat?"

I take a moment,"I-I. I don't know. I don't need to know it."

"I know it." he says getting close,"And it's a great center, but it can also be very bad. I suggest you look over it again and realize what it is. It might help you find out who you really are."

"Who I really am? Are you playing mind games with me?" I ask.

"No. I'm just telling a warning, advice, a suggestion. It's a very very interesting center, take it from me, the witty strange boy who everyone doubts if he is evil or good." he says spreading his arms as he described himself.

"Who are you-" I ask, my eyebrows creasing."Who are you to tell me these things?"

He smiles and looks to the direction where we left the guardians, then at me,"Do you even remember your mortal life?"

I don't answer and he laughs,"Of course. You are a very enchanting gal, you know?"

He looks again at the spot where the guardians are fighting, I follow his gaze and see nothing but just the spread of snow covered pine trees. When I look back at him, I notice he is gone.

*****Page Break*****

"What happened up there?" Jack asks when I go down and we fly back to the other guardians.

"Nothing, just fighting." I say.

"Weird. At first I only heard sounds of fighting, but then it stopped. Did you kick his ass good?" Jack asks.

I laugh and then realize that Chaos and I started to talk and stopped fighting. Wasn't his orders to destroy me and Jack?

"I guess you did. You're a great addition to the team, Natty. I probably didn't tell you congratulations yet. I'm sorry about earlier anyways."

I smile,"You mean the outburst?"

"Yeah." he smiles back.

"Well I'm sorry for calling you a piece of shit and telling you I'm going to yank your hair out and melt you."

He laughs,"And I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and saying I was going to freeze you. Truce?"

"Sure." I say.

As we arrive at the guardians, I notice North was back and all of them were in a circle around something.

"How do we tell frostbite?" I hear Bunnymund asks.

"Ahem." Jack clear his throat.

All of them turn around and smile nervously. In Tooth's hand there is a pile of wood. I try to not to laugh, but Jack doesn't seem to notice it.

"Where did they go?" I ask.

"They disappeared. But we can't track them, unfortunately. We have to wait for next time. We have to be ready." North declares.

All of us nod in agreement, the sky begins to clear and the wind stopped a few minutes ago.

After a long moment Jack speaks up,"Have you seen my staff?"

Tooth flies forward and shows the pile,"Hatred did this."

Jack smiles,"I can stick it together."

"Remember last time Jack tried to do a puzzle?" Bunny whispers to Sandman and they both laugh, but Sandy's laugh is inaudible.

Jack frowns,"I can fix this."

Tooth looks at me and she frowns in confusion,"Whats wrong Nature?"

Tooth nears me and I watch as the boys begin to fight and North and Sandy are trying to separate them. I smile and look back at her,"Can you do me a little favor, Tooth?"

**Want more? Review then! Each chapter is powered by reviews! XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Sorry, I couldn't update fast. I've been so busy with work. Ugh. Every type of work. So Chapter Four! Enjoy! I don't own RotG!**

Chapter Four

After all the showdown, we make the effort of straightening up the sleigh and bringing it back to North's workshop where we leave Jack to get treated for his injuries. Forty five years ago I wouldn't trust those yetis with any medical needs, but after North helped me, I learned to trust. Although trusting isn't my best skill. Now that Tooth and I left for her palace, I felt I could fully trust her.

"So you want to know your center, huh?" Tooth asks.

I nod,"I don't know it. I mean, it's important to know your center when you are a guardian, right?"

"Yep. Although, North didn't ask you this time. Didn't he? It's strange. He is very serious with centers." Tooth tells me as she zips through the marble towers.

"Really? Maybe he knew it already." I guess.

I lost sight of Tooth and peek every corner, but I can't find with mini fairies zipping everywhere.

Someone pokes me from behind and I look back seeing Baby Tooth smiling at me. I smile back and she grabs my pinkie pulling me to a marble tower where Tooth looks for my tooth box from the billions stored in there.

"Woah." I say,"I never knew there were so many kids in Africa only."

Tooth laughs flying back at me holding the box,"These are all the kids that are living and lived in Africa. All the generations."

I smile as she gives me the box carefully.

"Take care of it. I got to go to check with the fairies. I can't leave them alone for an hour." she tells me.

I fly up sitting on top of the marble tower looking at the gold box. A smile creeps on my face as I see a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair wrapped in a bun. Her chocolate eyes looking straight ahead. The girl's mouth is formed in the shape of a banana, her eyes full of excitement and curiosity.

"That's...me." I tell myself even if it's hard to believe. I don't remember nothing of my mortal life. But seeing that girl, makes me feel that all the memories from it are one opening away- and they are. I carefully open my box, my heart probably beating as fast as the mini fairies' wings.

*****Page Break*****

_A group of kids if all ages peer down a cliff, down to a large circle of water. Murmurs are heard from the group, all staring down. None of them were speaking English, it was an old ancient language that isn't heard on Earth by the 21 Century._

_"Do you think it reaches down to an underwater hole to the other side of the world?" one of them spoke in their language._

_"Don't be silly, there's a monster down there. If you don't swim fast, he will devour you in seconds." another spoke._

_Laughter was heard from the group._

_"Who dares jump down?" asked the oldest which was about seventeen._

_"Not me! No! Don't look at me!" was the only thing heard from the group._

_Silence over came the group as no one wanted to jump or get near the "monster". A thing that no one noticed was a fifteen year old girl who stepped back about twelve feet of the group. The fifteen year old girl's sister watched her biggest and only sister step back suddenly. "What are you doing, Naturë?" the little sister asked._

_The fifteen year old girl, Naturë, smiled and watched as the group looked back at here obviously confused._

_"Naturë, what the hell are-" the seventeen year old leader began, but Naturë let out a loud yell, an ancient chant and began to run, the group dispersed to the side as she ran to the cliff, falling down, down, down to the lake the group was observing. The group quickly looked down watching Naturë fall down and down and down, all of them worried, screaming, and yelling while Naturë laughed and let out yelps of excitement as she fell and fell. The girl's body went in the water and stayed there for a few second when it came out and looked up at the group._

_"I'm still alive!" she laughed._

_At that second, the whole group began jumping down after the courageous Naturë did and all fell down safely._

_The seventeen year old leader grabbed her hands and they swam around laughing._

_"You are very courageous, Naturë." he said to Naturë._

_"Thank you, Theren." Naturë told him giving him a quick kiss._

_The boy's cheeks glowed red as he returned the kiss and then swimming to his friends._

_"Naturë!" called the little sister of Naturë swimming to her._

_Naturë grabbed her sister laughing,"You did it, Hali!"_

_"No, you did it, Naturë." Hali answered._

_But that wasn't the only courageous acts of the fifteen year old Naturë. She did various, stepping up as first in trying something dangerous, new, fun, everything she felt to courage to do. The one that was the best act of Naturë was a day when a powerful tornado hit the peaceful plains of the group's tribe._

_Everyone was scared. No one saw anything like this before. The tribe was huddled in a small cave where it was secure. That was when a woman started crying for her toddler. A toddler stayed outside by accident when the tribe came to the cave. Naturë looked outside and saw a small person hugging a tree, trying to hold on._

_"I see him! I'll get him!" Naturë said._

_"No! Sister Naturë!" Hali cried. She held to her big sister, but Naturë pushed her back,"I can get him back safe and sound. Let me be."_

_Naturë walked to the little boy and her enemy here was nature. The cruel nature that placed her tribe in danger. The wind blew strong, strong enough to fly her away. Her eyes were focused on the little boy who was screaming and crying of fear. As Naturë reached the boy, she tapped his arm. In that small moment, the boy's brown eyes gazed to hers and he realized he was safe with this girl who rescued him from certain death. The wind didn't bother any of them. It was a loud creak that separated that moment of safety and the moment of fear of death. Naturë knew what was coming next. She was scared, but she had the ability and strength to overcome what was coming. With the last of her strength, the fifteen year old girl pushed the toddler toward the cave where his mother took him in her arms. At the moment the mother and son touched, the fifteen year old girl locked eyes with Hali's eyes that knew Naturë's fate, for the last time before the tree came crashing down on the fifteen year old girl. Ending her heroic act._

*****Page Break*****

I blink twice before the last image stops. I was once mortal. Chaos was right. Why wouldn't he? Each guardian was mortal before, but I saw myself. I didn't remember anything at all. I had a sister, I had friends, I had- a boyfriend.

I laugh out loud at that. And then Cupid says I should be more romantic.

I look at my box again. I was mortal. I can't stop saying it. I smile to myself. I died saving a little boy. I was scared, but I was brave.

"Did you see something?" Tooth asks from above.

I look up and see Tooth flying above.

"I know it. It's courage. My center." I tell her flying beside her. I still don't understand why Chaos said it can be very bad. I only see good of it.

"Mother Nature. The Guardian of Courage. That's cool." Tooth smiles at me. She grabs my box and gives it to a mini fairy which takes it to the African tower. Tooth looks again and me and clears her throat."Well, now that I helped you,can you do me a favor?"

"What?" I ask her.

"I have a tiny little secret and I want to tell you and only you and I'll have to trust you which I do because who doesn't trust you? Especially with your white teeth! Well, we have to travel to it and I'll show you how to help. Well all I want is advice- we'll get to that later." Tooth rambles on.

I nod,"Okay. Where is it?"

Tooth grabs my hand,"I hope you are ready to fly."

*****Page Break*****

Before I know it, we are at Manhattan, New York flying above apartments and she stops at one, looking inside the window. I stay back until she tells me what to do. She looks back and motions me to look with her. I look into the apartment and see a young man scribbling down something on his notebook as he sits in his bed.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"His name is Steven. He is around our age. Nineteen to be exact. We know each other." Tooth tells me.

"He still believes in you?" I ask.

Tooth nods,"You too. And the secret is that... um, I might have a small crush on him."

"You... like a mortal? Is that even allowed?" I cry.

"No. That's why it's a secret. And I can't be talking with a mortal either, that's over a specific age because he or she doesn't believe in us anymore." Tooth admits.

"What the- Do you know what this can do to you, Tooth?" I cry,"This can wipe out the title of being a guardian to you!"

"I know, I know! I need your help. I like him, I can't stop. He's perfect. He's- he's a mortal... You're right... I should-" Tooth begins sitting on top of the apartment.

I follow behind her,"No. You shouldn't do... All I'm saying is that you have to be careful. I don't want to be the only female as a guardian. I don't want you to lose your title. You have to disguise yourself. Has he seen you like this?"

Tooth shakes her head,"No. We only chatted online... What? I have a modern social life! But we know each other very deeply. He knows me very well and he is adorable as you can see. But we haven't 'seen' each other. But he believes in me, Natty. First time I went here, I looked inside and he saw my shadow passing by. He even opened the window to ask if someone was there."

"Then, the disguise is on." I say looking at my staff,"Although I don't know who should be the spirit to do that."

"Cupid? The disguise spirit!" Tooth exclaims flying up in the clouds and I follow behind her as we go back to her palace.

"There's a disguise spirit?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I don't think so." Tooth laughs,"Thanks, Nature. I really needed advice. We shall check on the disguise later. We-"

But Tooth was interrupted by two shadow horses galloping nearby on top of a building. The cold wind was back. Both of us stand up and stare at them as they look at us.

"Pitch, right?" I ask.

Tooth nods,"One and only. I don't know anyone but Pitch that makes horses."

"The horse spirit." I joke.

"Har har har." Tooth says sarcastically but in the end we both end up laughing.

"What's so funny? I would love to have a good laugh right now."

We both stare at Pitch who just appeared in front of us, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"No one's telling me the joke? All right. I'll tell one. What happens when nightmares take over two guardians' bodies?" Pitch says and the horses run to us.

I swing my staff sending a bolt to one of them and the horse disappears into thin air. Tooth brings out swords slicing the other horse. Pitch smiles and looks at us. What is he waiting for? I take a quick look at Tooth and she is frowning at Pitch. I look back at Pitch who just stands there.

"What's wrong Pitch? Aren't you going to fight?" Tooth asks.

"Not really." Pitch says. I hear a faraway rumble and he smiles as it becomes louder. Before I know it hundreds of horses come running from behind Pitch, a huge stampede. The clouds become dark and the night becomes darker as they come closer to us.

"Come on, Nature. We got this." Tooth says getting her swords ready. I set my eyes on the first group of nightmare horses that come galloping to me. I swing my staff to block them, but there were too many. They push me back giving me scars against my skin. Their hooves getting in my hair. I fly up hitting the group with my staff sending a blow too. They disappear but the next group is already two feet away from me.

"It's too much!" I hear Tooth say.

The group push me like the first one but stronger. Before I know it, someone grabs my hand and pulls me up from the herd. I look up to see Tooth, but I only see the pair of silvery-gold eyes with a smirk at his lips.

"Didn't I tell you if you try to defeat me, I'll kill you?" he recalls gripping my wrist tighter.

"Let me go." I spat.

He grabs a strand of my hair,"Poor Mother Nature. Such a innocent child. Too bad I have to kill her!" his hand grabs my neck gripping it tight and I lose my breath at the instance. I don't completely remember what happens next, but I'm let go off and I begin to fall down to the ground. Then, I stop falling. I didn't hit ground, but I'm still in the air. I slowly open my eyes seeing the silvery-gold eyes again, but they transform into blue eyes. I'm set on a soft ground and then I hear a Russian accent voice.

"You okay Nature?" North asks.

"Yeah, yeah." I say sitting up, noticing I'm on the sleigh. I look ahead and see Tooth, Jack, and Sandman fighting. But... did I see Pitch wi blue eyes or Jack with gold eyes. Maybe I was hallucinating. "Where's... Bunnymund?"

"Couldn't come. We received the signal of darkness coming to New York so we came here as fast as we could. Weirdly you two girls were here already." North explains.

"Yeah. We were visiting New York because of a tooth mix-up. I went to help." I lie.

"Prepare yourself, Nature. I'm not leaving without fighting." North says flying the sleigh toward a group of nightmare horses. The sleigh pulls out pointy stuff and stabs them on the horses."I updated the sleigh just this morning. Watch this." Two tubes pop out and all of a sudden fire burns out of it. My eyes goes wide.

"Fun, right?" North asks.

"Yeah, just don't get close to Jack." I tell him grabbing the seat.

Before I know it, North flies to Pitch with the fire and the blades, but he barely touches him. Pitch frowns,"North."

"Hello Pitchy my boy. Great to see you... alive." North says sarcastically."Where are The Five?"

"Resting to destroy all of you." Pitch says,"Recharging if you don't understand."

"That's nice. They can't do anything without their leader can't they?" North says pulling out his swords."Nature,take the reigns."

I hop up front and make a circular platform for North. North hops on it moving his sword towards Pitch.

I grab the ropes looking at North at the same time to pay attention at the platform. I move it towards Pitch where North swings his sword fast, cutting Pitch by the forearm by just a bit, but Pitch doesn't even flinch. He just gets madder, frowning at North. He sends a dark object at North and North ducks. Pitch is about to send another one when his arm suddenly turns to ice.

"What?" he shouts and looks back where Jack flies to us frowning at Pitch.

"Hello there Jack Frost. I see you are all stitched up aren't you?" Pitch asks and I notice all Jack's bruises and scars are gone except for some that are visible but not much.

"Don't you dare talk to Jack. Not after what you did." Tooth says coming from behind.

"Guardians, attack!" North booms.

The whole group flies to Pitch, but before they get a chance to hit him, he disappears.

North frowns,"That coward! Where is he now?"

The cold wind is gone. I can't feel it anymore,"He's gone, North. Once again he's gone and we don't know where."

North frowns taking the reigns from me. I fly up next to Sandy and Jack as North sighs,"I guess we can tell Bunnymund we lost this battle. This isn't over until he is gone forever."

"But North. You can be sure that next time, he'll bring The Five. Like what happened many many years ago." Tooth says.

"What?" Jack and I ask.

Sandy looks at us and shows an image on his head of evil looking creatures approaching good looking creatures, but I still don't get it.

North sighs,"Lets just go to the North Pole. We'll get ready there and if there's something, MiM will alert us."

As we leave, Tooth approaches me and whispers,"I guess we have to leave the disguise thing for later."

I nod as she flies to North's sleigh and sits down. I sit down too and Sandy and Jack follow. The sleigh's speed increases and North takes out his snow globe, a picture of his workshop coming in view. I look at my staff and inside the sphere that sits on top of it, appears a picture of a sandstorm in the Gobi desert. I touch the sphere and the storm slows down. Before I can stop it another picture comes to view. It's a small town and a large black cloud roams above it. My heart jumps thinking it might be Pitch and The Five, but it's just a rare heavy rainfall. The same thing happens as before and the picture changes to a river's height growing, it changes again and a tornado comes to view at a mountainous area. Another picture comes to view as snow begins to fall heavily in a tropic area. Rain begins to fall fast in a desert-like area flooding the place. I begin to shriek.

"What's wrong?" North asks.

"Someone's messing with the course of nature! My course!" I shout.

"Pitch." Jack mutters.

"Where?" Tooth asks.

"Everywhere! A town named Burgess."

"Jamie..." Jack whispers.

"A river in Southeast Asia, a tornado near the Rocky Mountains, snow in Jamaica, and lot of rain in a part of the outback in Australia. It's practically flooding."

"I'll go to the river." Tooth announces."It's close to home. I'll call the fairies."

"I'll go to the mountains. I'll tell Bunnymund to check the outback, he must be near his home by now. We have to attend this soon. It's probably The Five and Pitch." North tells us.

Sandman shows us a image of Jamaica on the top of his head and I nod.

"Jack. Go to Burgess. It's your home and also your first believer's. Nature, go with him, he'll need help." North begins.

"Hey!" Jack calls out.

"Shut up and lets go." I mutter.

Tooth and Sandman fly out and Jack nods at me and we fly away to our destination.

**Love it? Hate it? Pretty please leave a review below! Please, I appreciate everyone of them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hail of The Century

**Oh man. I haven't updated in a while. I feel terrible. I'll try to update sooner now. Hopefully. Thanks for the review. Although it's kinda short, it's here. Fifth chapter. I don't own RotG, only evil and hot-headed OCs. xD**

The dark, ominous clouds roam above us. My eyes are trained at the clouds as Jack's are at the town.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say quickly.

"What?"

"Who's Jamie? You, um, seemed concerned for him."

A small smile forms on his lips like he just remembered something."Oh, my first believer."

I nod understanding, at the same time an icy drop of water falling on my arm. Before I know it, we are plummeted with hail.

I take action by grabbing Jack's hand and flying up in the clouds.

"What the hell are you doing?" he spats at me.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing now!"

I create a small hole in the cloud and zip through it. Now we stand on top of the hail-filled cloud, drenched in icy, cold water.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to try to get rid of the cloud without being killed to spirit-death by a storm of hail." I say to him.

He rolls his eyes and places his chin on his staff. "You are excused, Natty." he says sarcastically.

I grab my staff tightly and try to find the center of the cloud. The staff starts getting warm, but then, a strange hot temperature. "Holy roots!" I shriek letting go of my staff. The staff falls on the black, pillowy cloud, it's crystal ball turning black.

Jack blinks at me and I stammer to explain,"The c-cloud. Black—dark—magic. Some kind of force."

"Should I try to turn the hail to snow?" he suggests worriedly.

"Yeah, sure." I say looking at my burnt palms and at him. I don't want him to get hurt like me or worse. He goes through the cloud and I grab my staff which went down to a less hotter temperature. I wait a few moments for him to come back up, but he doesn't and I know immediately that something is wrong.

As soon as I go through the cloud, I am thrown fifty feet below to the ground. When I hit the ground, my back begins to ache like I broke all my bones, but somehow I manage to stand up. A shadowy figure stands in front of me, his hand glowing with a black aura.

"Nat. Nice to see you."

Great. This day is officially 'Annoy Mother Nature Until She Is Pissed Off'. Which happens often, I can't deny I turn hot-headed easily.

I swing my staff at his legs making him fall.

"I thought I told you not to give me nicknames." I mutter.

Chaos bursts out laughing and stands up faster than I did. My back aches like hell now that I remember the fall.

"Where's Jack?" I ask him and shake my head after. Why am I asking him? "Jack! Jack!"

"Wow. A few minutes without your little boyfriend and you go all crazy."

I frown at the jerk in front of me and slap him. Yes. Slap the guy that is going to kill me any second now. I fly away searching for any sign of Jack Frost under the killer hail. Any second now. One. Two. Three. Four. Five- He didn't kill me. I don't look back to see if he follows me, I'm just sort of thrilled I'm still alive. I find Jack's staff and Jack himself in the ruins of a car. I help him up as he rubs his head.

"Look at me. I was crashed to a car and I'm alive." he smiles.

I hand him his staff,"We got bigger problems, Jack. It was Chaos-"

"I guess I deserved that."

We both look back at Chaos who rubs his check. Chaos looks at Jack with his haunting white eyes. "Hey, Jack the snowman. You know what? Your girlfriend just bitch slapped me."

I'm about to do it again when Jack grips his staff standing in front of me,"Don't call my friend bitch. No one does, except for me." I frown and he shrugs,"In a friendly way I mean."

Chaos laughs,"And what are you going to do? I'm in control of this cloud. One move and I'll make the deadliest hail ever. I don't think Jamie and his family would like that or would they?"

Jack's grip loosens a bit and Chaos smiles.

"Now that's a good snowman."

"Jack. Don't listen to him. I can protect Jamie." I tell Jack. The blue-eyed spirit looks at me with an eyebrow raised and nods. His grip gets stronger but Chaos gives us a smirk.

"No. No. Kara doesn't like the deadly hail, Jack."

He points to a girl we didn't notice before, being plummeted by the hail. She is shivering and wet, her hands glued by a dark force to the floor. She was crying, but with all the water you couldn't see the tears. She didn't look older than ten.

"Jamie's daughter." Jack remembers,"You jerk. Let her go. She's just a child."

"Then give me your staffs. Both of you. Mr. and Mrs. Snowman." Chaos says extending his hand.

I make a run to the girl, but Chaos snaps his fingers, the hail falling stronger. The little girl Kara screams and cries louder.

"Nature! DON'T move!" Jack shouts."Let's just give him our staffs."

"Jack-"

"Nature, please. Jamie will never forgive me if we don't. The hail is practically tearing her human skin apart." Jack pleads.

He is right. The hail is pelleting out my head and body, it must be worse to a weak human. I hand my staff to Jack and he gives the staffs to Chaos who smiles at us.

Jack runs to the girl and I follow behind.

"It hurts." she whispers.

"She needs something to shield her." I say looking around.

Jack grabs Kara, who had a small body frame, and gives her to me. He takes off his hoodie and places it above her for protection. I run under a roof with Jack following behind us. Kara shivers in my arms whispering phrases.

"What is she saying?" Jack says looking at her, then at me, and then at where we left Chaos. He was gone. Probably going to Pitch to say:'I tricked two stupid guardians! I got their staffs! I'm the best!' At least, the hail was less every second and the Burgess citizens were safe. That was the point of coming here, right?

I lean in to the girl and try to understand, but none of it makes sense. I shake my head and listen in again.

"Jack...not good...n-no good...n-n-no g-good...daddy m-must know...n-no good Jack."

I feel Jack staring at me. I don't look at him back. Dread fills up inside of me. As if I look at him, his blue eyes will be silvery-gold again. Changing, shifting between the two distant colors. I don't want to see that. I don't want to be explained why, although I'm suppose to urge him to be explained.

The girl's eyes pop open and her brown eyes stare up at me. She stops shaking. She takes off the hoodie from her and I give it to Jack.

"M-mother Nature." she whispers.

"Hi." I say, still shocked of what she said a few seconds ago.

Kara's eyes roam to Jack putting on his hoodie and she starts shaking again. Jack looks at her, his mouth trying to form words, but he can't. He's speechless. He heard what she said. Does he know what she is talking about? More importantly, is she right?

Kara's small hands grip my dress's skirt showing a sign that's she is sure of it.

**There it is. :) Please review, guys! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
